


Knock Knock...

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creepy pasta - Freeform, Mentions of past child abuse, Other, The Midnight Man - Freeform, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Do not, under any circumstances, provoke the Midnight Man."</em><br/> </p><p>Rick and Lori just wanted some entertainment for their guest at their dinner party.</p><p>No one thought a stupid game could cause so much trouble...</p><p>And just who is the mysterious man who they keep seeing?</p><p>Based heavily off <a href="http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Game">this CreepyPasta</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock...

Lori screamed as her candle flickered out, scream turning into a laugh as she fumbled for her box of matches.

"Nice try, Glenn!"

The match flamed and Lori froze, catching sight of a pale face with black eyes. It was moving towards her, and dread spread around her body like wild fire. Lori screamed, the match falling from her fingers as she desperately stumbled backwards.

Within seconds, the lights were on and whatever Lori thought she had seen was gone. Carol was staring at her, emerging from one of the rooms, obviously where she thought would be a good spot to hole out for 10 minutes or so. Lori watched Rick running down the hall to her, and the cold dread slowly slipped from her limbs, and she gladly clung to him when he reached her.

"What happened?"

"Thought I saw something... Must have been lack of sleep."

Everyone was silent, and staring at the floor. The Grimes didn't know the rules of the Midnight Game.

That much was obvious, or Carl would never have turned the lights on.

"Maybe it was the Midnight Man, Mom."

"No such thing, baby boy."

Rick heard the Greene sisters take a sharp intake of breath.

"Maggie, Beth, it's just some stupid superstition."

Amy jolted forward.

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm not dying because of you and your family!"

Andrea rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. Carl snorted.

"The Midnight Man, _if_ he's real, is just a pussy- FUCK"

The corridor plunged into darkness, the only light from the candle Jim was holding. Quickly, everyone moved closer to the Jim, eyes all darting around. Seconds later, the thrum of electricity kicked in and the lights clicked back on.

Rick noted how the Greenes and Harrisons were pale, clinging to their sister's. Carol was a shade darker than white and even T-Dog seemed upset.

Unease began to twist in Rick's stomach and he cleared his throat.

"How about some cocoa? And you can tell us all about the Midnight Man."

xox

"The Midnight Man used to live in this town. He was born here, grew up here... His name was Daryl Dixon. He was such a friendly little boy. He would come and ride the horses with me, hours on end-"

"He would come and pick fruit with me no matter what the weather."

"He was a good lad." Hershel nodded, agreeing with what Beth had said.

"Except... He came from a bad background, the poor kid. His Father was an abusive drunk. Nothing notable really happened. Daryl and his Mother would show up around the town, covered in cuts and bruises... No trips to hospital, no police were really needed... But then..."

Hershel sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"His Father got too drunk at dinner one night. Myself, Theodore, Dale and Glenn watched on in horror as he proceeded to beat his wife to a pulp. She died almost instantly from blunt force trauma to the head. No one moved, none of us dare moved.  
Until Daryl smashed a bottle and stabbed his Father with it... But old Will Dixon still had fight left in him, even bleeding out. He managed to take a shard and stab Daryl in the neck with it before shoving him backwards.  
Now, bear in mind, this is on a first storey balcony... Daryl went flying over that stone ledge, and was impaled on the spiked fence below it."

Silence filled the room and Dale cleared his throat.

"It was a slow death, for him. I watched him, choking on his own blood but every time I tried to help him off he would scream out in pain and... I couldn't bring myself to do it. He wouldn't have survived if I got him off or not so... I just stayed there... Held his hand and supported his head whilst he went. The clock struck for midnight when his chest finally stopped and he went still."

"Where did this happen?" Rick didn't like the way his voice sounded, unease, small, and scared.

"The boarded up restaurant on the West Outskirts. No one ever goes down that way any more. Other than Merle."

"Merle?"

"The biker kid. Daryl was his kid brother. He swears his brother is still at that restaurant, frozen at 21. No one believed him... Until the people that started threatening Merle showed up dead. There were only ever three causes - blunt force trauma, a stab to the neck, or impaling on a fence. Pretty soon, the older generation of school kids created the urban legend of the Midnight Man."

_"Do not provoke the Midnight Man, his eyes as dark as night._  
_Do not upset the Midnight Man, his face as pale as white._  
_Do not anger the Midnight Man, his coat turned up to hide his face._  
_Do not provoke the Midnight Man or end up in his place."_

It was Amy and Beth who recited the legend, looking down. "We created it to honour him, in his attempt to protect his Mother but... Kids took it too far. One kid, he's dead now, started this whole game up. He broke the rules. He provoked the Midnight Man. Two weeks later, he's dead. Kids keep provoking him and now... Daryl's an angry spirit. An aimless killer. He has nothing better to do... So why not?"

Rick noticed how her eyes was on Carl and he stood up.

"Hey look at that, sun's coming up. Don't we all have work and such to get to?"

xox

The sky had turned blue, and the sun was on its rise by the time Carl fell asleep. Downing his scalding hot coffee, he grabbed his Sheriff's hat off the hook, heading to the door.

"Lori!? I've got a late night! I'll grab dinner, don't wait up."

"Stay safe, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

He shut the front door and gladly slid into his familiar police cruiser. He adjusted the rear view mirror, freezing at the sight of a white face. Spinning around, he laughed nervously.

It was merely a bag he hung on the hook when he cleaned his car out.

"Sleep deprivation and too many horror stories..."

Rick drove off, failing to see the strange figure lurking by the side door of the house.


End file.
